noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Aris
|gender = Female |race = Modified Human |status = Deceased |occupation = Researcher |affiliation = Union |firstappearance = Chapter 140 |lastappearance = Chapter 536 }} Dr. Aris (Kor. 닥터 아리스) is a high-ranking Union scientist and modified human under the command of the 12th Elder. She is also the creator of the DA-5 experiment(Doctor Aris, hence DA), and served as their direct superior. Appearance Dr. Aris has golden eyes and long red hair that extends all the way to her waist. She is slender and considers herself very attractive, which is shown by her being confident enough to collect men from various countries as souvenirs and expecting all of them to be interested in her, She was dressed in goth-style clothing in her earlier appearances, which comprised of a short black top with white outlines and elbow-length sleeves that left her mid-riff bare, and a short black-and-white colored frilled skirt that stopped half-way down her thighs. She wore two large hoop earrings, a black choker necklace and black gloves. She also wore a pair of black and white leg warmers that extended up to just below the knees, and a pair of wedge slippers with flowers on each. By the time Frankenstein was brought to her, the sleeves and gloves had been removed, replacing them with two black bracelets on her right hand. Personality She has a twisted personality and is impulsive to the extreme. She initially presents herself with an innocent, childlike demeanor, but is very cruel when it comes to experimenting on humans. She also doesn't care about her experiments and made them use their life energy while fighting which could kill them. For example, she tells her assistant, Yuri, to collect "souvenirs". These "souvenirs" are humans that Dr. Aris would experiment on. Dr. Aris is also very demanding and psychotic; after the capture of Frankenstein, Frankenstein attempts to leave but is threatened by Dr. Aris who demands that he withdraw his leg from the door frame threatening to cut his leg. She can get extremely angry when she is disobeyed, like when Frankenstein leaves against her wishes, she orders her human-machines to eradicate him. She doesn't have much respect for her higher officers as she kept insulting Dr. Crombel and even the 12th Elder. Background Dr. Aris is the scientist who created DA-5, frequently referring to them as her children. Dr. Aris fabricated the identity of 'Teira', the younger sister of Takeo, for her own enjoyment simply because she was bored with just experimenting all day and she enjoyed the reaction of Takeo. Plot Overview Volume 2 Volume 7 'Volume 8' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities﻿ ﻿Dr. Aris possesses considerable power for a modified human, being stronger than any of the DA-5 members to the point that even Krantz was scared of her. However, she was only able to briefly hold her own against Frankenstein, blocking some of his energy attacks but was gradually overwhelmed as he exerted more power. Nano Suit Her body is covered in a nano-suit, which greatly augments her power. The suit is pink, with some blue outlines. In this form, she is able to manifest two large energy whips from her palms. Her overall power is enhanced to an impressive degree, to such an extent that she was able to parry some of Frankenstein's attacks even after he released his seal, though eventually she wasn't able to keep up with him. She mainly fights in this form using the whips, both for offense and defense, lashing out with enough power to cause serious damage to her surroundings and rapidly spinning, simulating the appearance of a miniature cyclone to defend against Frankenstein's energy attacks. Absorption She can absorb the life force of modified humans. The DA-5 team was created for the sole purpose of serving as her back-up power source, so she could eventually absorb all their abilities in the future. It enhances her powers tremendously, similar to Krantz. D Usage Like the DA-5 members, she could also enhance her abilities through the use of D. Realizing Takeo has been carrying 'D' with him, she takes hold of those and consumes the 'D' without knowing they were modified by Frankenstein. It rapidly increases her power to 200% but then, in a few moments, all of her life energy drains due to overexertion,and her mind is destroyed. Battles * Frankenstein vs Dr. Aris * M-21 vs Dr. Aris, Yuri & Mark * 3rd Elder vs Dr. Aris & Yuri Navigation Category:Union Category:Characters Category:Modified Human Category:Female Category:Deceased Characters